


Cats and Kids

by Dellessa



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cats, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cats, Cute Kids, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 10:54:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6563401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/pseuds/Dellessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It seemed like a good idea at the time, but then again so did most of Wash’s most disastrous ideas. Still when the cats were brought into the clinic he worked in he couldn't stop himself from saying he would take them home. All of them. All twelve of them. He finished the paperwork before his shift ended, and Carefully loaded up the carriers into his SUV. The cats yowled all the way home. He sat the carriers in the family room, and checked his watch. He had an hour before anyone would be home. An hour to get supplies and to cat proof the house, and maybe an hour before York and North killed him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cats and Kids

It seemed like a good idea at the time, but then again so did most of Wash’s most disastrous ideas. Still when the cats were brought into the clinic he worked in he couldn't stop himself from saying he would take them home. All of them. All twelve of them. He finished the paperwork before his shift ended, and Carefully loaded up the carriers into his SUV. The cats yowled all the way home. He sat the carriers in the family room, and checked his watch. He had an hour before anyone would be home. An hour to get supplies and to cat proof the house, and maybe an hour before York and North killed him. 

The pet store was an experience. He hurried down the aisles, grabbing what he needed, and ended up with two shopping carts full. He was so dead. So very, very dead. He checked over what he had grabbed and nodded to himself as he pushed the carts to the check out. He had everything that he needed and then some.

He packed everything the way, still making it home before anyone got home, and in the deserted house he put together the two cat trees he had bought, setting one up on each end. He set up the litter boxes in the mudroom, and the bowls out in the kitchen.

Finally he opened the cages letting the cats out. They were skittish things, rescued from an illegal laboratory. His boss seemed to think most of them came from the pet trade, or were scrappy strays picked up off of the streets. He already had names for them. There were the blues..well the Russian Blues (Alpha, Tucker, and Junior), a calico (Sister), a lilac Siamese (Doc), a black Bengal (Beta), a Turkish Van (Caboose), a white cat (Donut. The poor dear had an accident with a pitcher of Kool Aid and was currently sporting a pink coat), and the Tabbies (Sarge, Simmons, Griff, and Lopez). They wandered around the family room, sniffing everything and climbing on everything else (including Wash).

He was still sitting there when the kids came in from school, filing off the bus together. Theta and Epsilon ran into the backroom and stopped, eyes going wide. “Dad,” Epsilon whispered. “When did we get cats?” 

Theta ran in squealing and picked up Caboose, hugging the big ball of fluff to his chest. The cat was nearly as big as the child. Luckily he was an easy going thing and didn’t complain too much at being carried around.

Delta hovered in the doorway. “They are going to be mad, David. Very mad. You didn’t ask. Did you?” 

“Sometimes it is better to forge ahead and ask permission later,” Wash said. “Besides...it’s just until we find them homes.” 

Delta snorted, and looked very much like his father in that moment, and more than a bit like Elizabeth. “They are going to be mad.”

“Yeah, probably,” Wash finally mumbled. He turned and looked at how happy Edward and Theodore were playing with the cats. “But...they would have been euthanized. There was no room in any of the shelters. I checked all of them, Daniel.” 

The child shrugged his shoulders, “Explain that to my dad and Nick then.” Delta wrinkled his nose up. “Good luck.” 

Washington grunted. “Thanks for the vote of confidence, squirt.” 

“It is what I’m here for,” Delta agreed, and picked up Simmons, petting the skinny, red tabbies fur. He sat down on the couch, and gave Wash a little smile. “For what it’s worth i hope they can stay.” He watched as the fat, yellow tiger hopped up onto the couch and settled down beside Delta. The cat promptly fall asleep. Wash had watched him do that a lot. He was inseparable from Simmons. They were a quirky group of cats. Quirky, but energetic. He watched Beta stalk Alpha through the room, tackling him. The latter yowled loudly, and managed to squirm away, scaling his way up to the top of the cat tree. 

Theta played with Caboose. The big cat swatted at the teaser toy, catching it and rolling around with it. Junior tried to take it away from him and almost got rolled over in the process. Tucker trotted up, taking the kitten by the scruff of the neck, and taking him to safety (the bottom of the cat tree that Alpha was hiding in).

Wash smiled at their antics, and knew he had down the right thing. “Dad?” Epsilon creeped over to him. 

“Yes, baby?” He smiled when Epsilon crawled into his lap and leaned against him. “Are they going to get to stay? I like the kitties.” 

“I hope so too, Edward.” 

Edwards lower lip quivered. “Does e-euthanize mean to die? Like mom? I don’t want to put them in the ground.” 

“Oh, baby. No. We will find them homes before that happened. Don’t get upset. Please.” 

Epsilon was already crying though. “I miss her. I want t-to go back to my mom.” 

“I know you do sweety. I’m sorry. I’m trying.” Washington sighed. Being a dad was hard. He had barely gotten to see Epsilon when he was younger. Every other weekend when he was in college, and some holidays. Then Annie had gotten cancer, and it had turned Wash’s world upside down. Before he knew it he had a child full time. A sad, hurting child who missed his mother. He rubbed Edward’s back. They all needed cheering up. 

“I know, dad,” Epsilon whispered, and hugged him back. He reached out and grabbed Beta as the cat passed. She growled, but didn’t struggle. “I think we need the cats too. They’ll make you happy, and they’ll make me happy.” 

“Maybe not North and York thought.” 

Epsilon petted Beta’s head. “Maybe not, Daddy. I dunno. Maybe we should hide them.” 

Wash laughed, and kissed the top of Epsilon’s head. “Where are we going to hide twelve cats?” 

“They can hide in mine and Theta’s room! There is plenty of room in our bunkbeds.” 

Wash smiled down at his son. “I think that is an excellent idea.” 

Epsilon smiled up at him, and they both froze as they heard the door open, and two steps of footsteps head through the house.

Epsilon shrank into Wash’s lap, holding Beta a little too tight. She finally wiggled free, and went dashing past North and York as they walked into the family room. They both froze, and stared. 

“What the hell is going on here?” York asked, looking around. “Wash?” 

“They followed me home?” Wash tried, squinting at his two boyfriends. 

“Really, what happened, and why are there a dozen cats in the living room,” Nick asked. “Wash?” 

“Someone found them in a warehouse, and we picked them up, and there weren’t any shelters free.” 

“You should have asked,” York said. “You are not the only person living here, Wash. We are supposed to be partners. We’re supposed to make decisions together. You can’t just...drag in twelve cats and expect us to be cool with it.” 

“You would have said no, and they would have take them to one of the shelters to be euthanized.” Wash scrunched his shoulders up, holding Epsilon more tightly. Epsilon let out a little whimper. Wash didn’t have to look down to know his boy was becoming upset by the tone of the adult’s voices. He rocked Epsilon. “Please stop yelling.” 

“I’m not yelling,” York yelled.

“I think we all need to calm down,” North said. “And...I think we need to have a family meeting. We need to discuss this. Everyone to the living room.”

Delta groaned, “Daaaad.”

“Deeeelta. You heard North. Everyone to the living room.” York ruffled Delta’s hair. “Come on. No sense in drawing this out and going to bed upset.” 

Wash stood and picked up Epsilon, the eight year old was a dead weight in his arms. His noodle arms finally wrapped around Wash’s neck, and he hid his face against Wash’s neck. “Are we in trouble?” He whispered. 

“Just me, kiddo. Just me.” Wash hugged him tightly, and turned to watch Theta try to lug Caboose along with him. “Theodore, dear, probably best to leave him here.” 

Theta whined, “But Wash. He’s so fluffy.” 

“He is,” Wash agreed. “But, we are having a family meeting Theodore.” 

Theta made a huffy noise. “They are family too.” 

“York and North don’t think so,” Epsilon whispered. 

“We’ll see,” Wash said. 

They made their way to the living room. The kids sitting around Wash and collectively glaring at the two men sitting on the other couch. 

“We want the cats,” Theta shouted. “They are family.” 

“They just got here, Theodore,” North said patiently. 

“I don't care. They are family. They are our cats, and if they leave they are going to let them die like Edward’s mom,” Theta crossed his arms over his chest, full of all of the logic of a seven year old, and just as much anger.

Edward burst into tears. “I don’t want them to die.” 

Delta rolled his eyes. “You know. You might as well let Wash keep them. Everyone is going to be mad otherwise.”

“It’s fine. If you really don’t want them here,” Wash finally said. 

“We don’t,” North said. “You didn’t ask us, Wash. You need to find them a home. They can’t stay here. We aren’t prepared for this, and I don't think it was fair for you to do this to any of the kids.” 

“Fine. Come on, Ed. Let’s go round them up,” Wash said.

“Don’t we get a vote?” Theta wailed as Wash and Epsilon left the room. 

“Go to your room and pack an overnight bag,” Wash said to Epsilon when they reached the family room. He rounded up the cats, and brought them back to the SUV. He fished out the key to the guest house at his father’s estate. His stomach felt like it was full of moths. Huge, fluttering months. His father had wanted him to move there when he had graduated. He had wanted his grandson close.

oOoOoOo

North bustled around the kitchen getting dinner ready. “Theta, could you set the table please? Delta go tell everyone it’s dinner time.” 

“DAD! It’s dinner time,” Delta yelled in the hallway. 

He walked into the backroom, and frowned. All signs of the cats had been cleaned up. Wash and Epsilon were also nowhere to be found. He walked up to Epsilon’s room and noticed all his favourite stuffed animals were gone and his blanket too. He walked back down to the kitchen, biting at his lip. “North...they are gone.” 

“Who?” North asked. He turned, the wooden spoon in his hand. 

“Wash, Epsilon and the cats. The cat stuff is gone, and so are Epsilon’s favourite toys. I...I think they left. Like...really left.” 

“What do you mean?” North asked. “He probably just took the cats to one of the shelters and Epsilon went with him.” 

Delta shook his head. “I don't’ think so. He was pretty adamant that none of the shelters could take them. I think he left us.” He wrung his hands together. “He seemed really upset.” 

North stopped what he was doing and grabbed his phone. He dialed Wash’s number and watched it go straight to voicemail.

“He’s gone, isn’t he?”Delta whispered. 

“What?” Theta asked. “Where is Wash? Where is Epsilon?” 

“Shhhh....don’t panic, sweetheart. Don’t get yourself wound up,” North hugged his child, rocking him. “I’m sure he will be back in a bit.” 

“What is going on?” York asked as he strolled into the kitchen. 

“Wash left,” Delta offered. 

“Wash what?” York asked. 

“Left,” North said. “He left.” 

York paced the kitchen. “You sure. Maybe he just took the cats to one of the shelters.” 

“You didn’t listen to him dad. He tried the shelters. Maybe he’s at mom’s house, but I doubt it. He probably went to grandfather’s. He’s always trying to convince him to move into the guest house. He doesn’t think Wash should live here.” Delta hunched his shoulders. “You don’t listen to Wash very much. You should have just let him to keep the cats.” 

“Delta, we can’t just...” York shook his head and grabbed his phone. He found Elizabeth’s number in the address book. Carolina picked up on the first ring. “Elizabeth? Have you seen Wash?” 

“What do you mean? What have you done?” Carolina asked on the other end of the line. York didn’t need to see her to know that her eyes were narrowing dangerously. 

“Why would you assume I did something?” 

“You wouldn't be calling me otherwise,” she said testily. 

“What happened? David brought home an army of cats and we told him he couldn't keep him...so...he seems to have taken Epsilon and left.” 

“York...really?” 

“I don’t know where he went. I need to talk to him.” He tried to keep the panic from his voice, but failed miserably.

“He didn’t call me, so I can’t imagine he’s headed here with a bunch of cats. Try Church, and then my father if he’s not there.”

York shifted from foot to foot nervously. “Would he really go back to your dad’s? Really?”

“Please, Father has been trying to get him to move back there since he moved in with you four years ago. He would not miss the chance,” Caroline said. 

York took in a sharp breath. “ Yeah...you’re right. He doesn't like me.”

“No, York. I’m pretty sure he hates you.”

“Thanks for the confidence there, Beth. I really appreciate it.” York closed his eyes and counted down to ten. He wasn't going to lose it. No way.”

“I deal in truths, York, and that is the truth of the matter. Just...check with Leo first. If you're lucky he's there.” The line went dead as she hung up. 

“What's going on?” North asked.

“He's not at Carolina’s. She said to try Leo...if not...well let's hope he's there. The other possibility isn't good.”

“Doctor Church?” North watched York pull a face, one full of stress and not a little fear.

“It's a possibility. Fuck...I hope not. He hates me, and you by extension. We’ve ‘corrupted his dear boy’.” 

“Maybe we should just call Washington,” North said, wringing his hands. 

“I...yeah...” York dialed Washington’s number, and it went straight to voicemail. “Wash...David...where are you? Please call me back. I love you.” He hung up, looking sick. “I really fucked this up.” 

“We did. We really did,” North agreed. He rubbed the bridge of his nose. He had never expected things to be easy when he started dating Wash and York. It wasn’t. “We haven’t done a very good job of listening to him,” he finally said. “We didn’t listen to him earlier. I can’t even blame him for leaving.” He paced across the living room, clenching his hands. “How long do you think this has been building? I mean...he didn’t even say anything. Usually he says something if he is upset or doesn’t agree. He just left. Is this my fault?” 

“No...it’s not your fault North.” 

“It’s both of your fault,” Delta said. “You didn’t listen to anything Wash said. And you overrode all of us. We outnumbered you. It was Four against two. How is that any fair?” 

“And you took our family away,” Theta cried. “I want Caboose back, and Eps is gone too.”

“Theta, sweety, they will come back,” North stopped and knelt in front of Theta. 

Theta sniffled, “You don’t know that. You made them go away.” 

“We’ll fix this, Theta,” York said. He picked up his phone again, and dialed Leo’s number. It rang, and rang until finally Tex picked it up. “What do you want, cockbite?” 

“Wow, nice to talk to you too Beth. You are such a ray of sunshine. Have you seen Wash?” 

He could hear the eyeroll in her voice, “No, can’t say that I’ve seen Davey. Why would I? How did you screw up this time?” 

“He slept on your couch one time. Why do you make it sound like---” 

“And Caroline’s, and I bet he’s at his dad’s now. Good luck getting him back out of that viper’s nest.” 

York took a deep breath, “Whatever, Tex. If you see him please have him call me. We’re all worried.” 

“Right. I’ll be sure to do that.” The line cut out without even a goodbye, but York didn’t expect much more out of Tex than that. She was never one for pleasantries. 

“He wasn’t there either,” York said, looking over at North where he was sitting on the couch rocking Theta.

“Call Dr. Church,” North said. “Just get it over with. Hell. Do you want me to?” 

“I’ll do it. It’s fine.” York twitched, played with his phone for a minute before unlocking the screen again. He could stall all night and it would not not make it any better. He found the elder Church’s number in his address book and hit dial. 

“Doctor Church---” 

“My son has nothing to say to you, sir. Please don’t call unless it is to bring Delta for a visit.” 

“I see. So I take it Wash is at your house then. I need him to call me,” York said as firmly as he could. 

“His name is David, and I will do no such thing,” Leonard Church Sr snapped. “He is where he is meant to be. Stop interfering.”

“I don’t think---” 

“I don't care what you think. David has finally come to his senses. I’m not going to let you ruin this for him.” He hung up before York could say another word.

oOoOoOo

Epsilon sat in the backseat of the SUV, his favourite stuffed bunny in his arms. “Are we going to see Grandfather Church?” 

“We are. I think we are going to stay in the guest house for a while. It will be fun, you can play with the cats, and you can see your grandfather,” Wash said. 

“You didn’t tell anyone we were leaving though, dad. Won’t they be upset?” Epsilon whispered. 

Wash considered his answer. “They might be. They haven’t tried to call, so I doubt that they even realized we are gone.” 

“Dad...you left your phone on the couch,” Epsilon whispered. 

“Why didn’t you grab it?” Wash asked in exasperation.

“I thought that you did it on purpose,” Epsilon said in a tiny voice. “I’m sorry.” 

“It’s fine. We’ll just...take a bit of a break from them, and I will figure out what to do with our little friends in the back.” Wash gripped the steering wheel tightly. “It’ll be fine, sweetheart. I promise.” 

“You shouldn’t make promises, dad.” Epsilon sighed, and looked out the window. 

“I know, love. I know. We are going to visit your grandfather before we go to the guest house.”

“Okay, papa,” Epsilon said. “I guess. Do you think he will have dinner ready when we get there? I’m hungry.” 

“So am I,” David said. The finally pulled up the long driveway, and stopped in front of the house. They got out, leaving the cats inside while they went to the front door. 

Phyllis answered the door, a big smile on her face. Wash couldn't help but smile back, he had always loved her. She had been his father’s housekeeper, along with her sister Sheila as long as he could remember, and they had raised him as much as his father...if not moreso. “Hello David, Epsilon. You are both in time. We have dinner on the table. Sheila made your favourite. Fettuccine with broccoli and chicken. Do you want me to help you get the cats in? Sheila and I got the blue suite ready for you.”

David frowned, “I was just going to stay in the guest house. That really isn’t necessary.” 

“I insist,” Doctor Leonard Church said as he came up behind Sheila. “We dont’ spend enough time together, and I rarely get to see Epsilon. Hello child. How are you?” 

“I’m fine, Grandfather Church. Are you sure. We have twelve cats in the SUV,” Epsilon said. “Maybe---” 

“It will be fine. I’m sure they will all fit right in. Why don’t you settle them in and then we can eat,” Doctor Church said. 

David looked at him, and finally nodded. “Of course, father. We’ll go get them then. Thank you for letting us stay.” 

“This is always your home, David. This is where you belong.”

David nodded again and went out to help Sheila and Phyllis bring the cats in. They got them settled into the blue suite before going down to the dining room.

“Thanks, dad. I really do appreciate it.” 

“I know you do, David. You always were a good child.” 

Wash stared at his father. “I don’t know about that.” 

“You are. You just...you look so much like her. I wish she could have seen you grow up. I wish she could have met Edward. She would have loved him so much.” 

“She would have,” Wash agreed in a whisper. 

“Well, enough of that sadness. It’s dinner time,” Washington’s father announced.

oOoOoOo

Washington called in to work the next day. He rarely called in, and his boss was nice enough about it. He sat and watched the cats play. They seemed to have carved out the room into two territories. The tigers and tabbies (the reds as Epsilon dubbed them) occupying one side, and the blues the other. They were a quirky bunch of cats. Simmons was always underfoot, Griff did nothing but eat and sleep, Alpha complained, Tucker yowled like he was in heat all the time, and Beta terrorized them all. 

Wash was quite enamoured with them all. So was Epsilon for that matter. Wash watched his son play with the cats, and was glad that he had brought them all there. He just wished that North, York and the kids were with them. He missed them all already, but couldn’t bring himself to call them. Not yet, and maybe not for a while. It was frustrating for them not to listen to him. He had been with York for five years, and the minute that North had entered their life he has just...ceased to listen. Or maybe he never had. His breath hitched at that. He had thought York loved him. He had thought they both did. 

He wasn’t sure anymore. 

“Dad? Is something wrong?” Epsilon dropped the teaser toy and ran over to him, throwing his arms around his father’s neck.   
Wash smiled, hugging his son to him. “I’m fine.” 

“Are we going back home soon?” 

“I don't know Epsilon.” He ruffled his son’s hair. “Don’t you like staying here?” 

“I don’t know. I miss home. I miss Delta and Theta.” The child hugged Wash tightly. “Can’t you call home and explain why we left. Maybe they will want us back.” 

“Eventually. Just give it some time, please. I need some time.”

oOoOoOo

They ate dinner with Epsilon’s grandfather that night as well. Epsilon had hoped they would go home, but they didn’t. He waited until they were distracted and used the house phone to call home. Delta picked up on the second ring, and Epsilon heaved a sigh of relief. 

“Hello?” Delta asked a second time. 

“Delta! We’re at my grandfather's. I need your help so we can go back home.” 

“Oh! Epsilon! We missed you. Theta stayed home he cried so much he made himself sick. It was kinda horrible.” Delta heaved a sigh. “What’s your plan?” 

“I don’t know. Get them together. Get them to apologize. I don’t know. I want to go home, Delta. I miss you, and I miss Theta. I miss North and York. I miss my room. Grandfather’s acting all weird and trying to get Dad to see other people. He tried to get him to go out on a date with Matthew...you know Aunt Caroline’s friend. The big scary one. And I heard him telling dad that he...he’s not good at making choices. He chooses the wrong people.” 

Delta hummed on the other end. “I’ll have Dad take me over there. They’ll let him in if I come with him. Don’t get too upset. Please.” 

“I’m trying to, but he was trying to show me school brochures, Delta! I don’t want to change schools.”

“I don’t want you to either. Theta would miss you.” 

“I’d miss him too. So much. Why did they have to fight?” Epsilon whispered. 

“I don't know. Why hasn’t your dad called to at least talk?”

“He left his phone on the couch. It’s probably fallen between the cushions. He started to a few times, but grandfather keeps distracting him, and acting wierd. Ugh so weird. He mentioned dad’s meds. And you know how upset he gets when people make a big deal about that.” 

“I’ll talk to my dad tonight. Maybe I can get him to take me to see you tonight,” Delta whispered.

“Thank you.” 

“You’re welcome, squirt. Be careful...okay?” 

“I will be,” Epsilon promised. He hung up the phone and crept down the hall. He heard his father and grandfather talking and hung back, listening. 

“You can’t go back there. Clearly it is not a healthy situation, David. It’s not good for my grandson. You have to think about him this time. It’s not like before. You have responsibilities. You have a child, and you can’t just---” 

“This is nothing like...They aren’t Felix. They haven’t hurt Epsilon, and they certainly wouldn't’ kidnap me for ransom. Can’t you just please stop bringing that up? Please? It was over five years ago. I’ve grown up, and I have gotten my shit together.” 

“If you had your shit together, David you would be back in school finishing your degree,” His grandfather’s voice rose. “You have squandered your potential. I will not let you do the same for my grandson.” 

“I’m an adult. You can’t treat me this way, and you can’t make decisions for my son.” 

“I can if you are not acting like you are in your right mind. It would be very easy to have you committed, David. We’ve already had to do it once.” 

“Please stop. You can’t just threaten me anytime I don’t do what you want me to do. I’m my own person. Do you really think mother would want you to do that? She would be horrified.” 

“Don’t bring your mother into this.” 

“Then don’t fucking threaten to commit me and take my son away. He’s all I fucking have,” Wash cried. “How can you act like this? Don’t you love me? Fuck. I guess that is a stupid thing to say. Of course you don’t.” 

“I have your best interest at heart. I have always had your best interest at heart. You have to admit that you have a history, David. You let that boy manipulate you.” 

“Stop talking about Felix. Damn it Father. Stop it. I was young and naive, and...” he took a deep breath. “I’m not talking about this any longer. Stop trying to make me snap. I don’t even know why you want me to leave North and York so badly. I would think you could appreciate that York was there for me during a hard time in my life. He helped me get myself back together.” 

“How could I approve of him after he did what he did to Elizabeth?” Epsilon didn’t have to see his grandfather to know he was bristling. He could picture the anger on his face. 

“Pahlese. They are still friends. Elizabeth didn’t want Delta, and she knew York did...otherwise she would have gotten an abortion. She did what she thought was best. It wasn’t a matter of him deserting her. She didn’t want to marry him dad. Fuck. Just stop. Please.” 

Epsilon sat down in the hallway listening. He didn’t understand half of what they were talking about, or who Felix was, but he could hear the rising note of distress in his father’s voice. Epsilon curled into a ball in the hallway, shivering. 

“Epsilon, dear, what are you doing in the hallway?” Sheila asked. “Come on, get up. I have drinks,” she said, and nodded at the tray before knocking on the door. 

Epsilon followed her into the room, noting how pale his father looked. “Dad. Can we go home? Please? I miss home?”

“It’s only been a day, Edward,” Wash said, his voice sounding raw. 

“I don’t care. Can’t we go home? Please, dad? Please?” 

“Baby. We can’t until I find the cats a home. I can’t just foist them on your grandfather. I just need some time, okay. Please work with me, buddy.” Wash reached out and ruffled Epsilon’s sleep, straight hair.

Epsilon looked to his grandfather, and frowned. “I don't want to change schools.” 

“Father? What is he talking about?” 

“I just thought---” 

“Oh, for the love of god. No. Do we need to go to a hotel room? Because seriously, no. Stop trying to manipulate my kid.” 

The doctor rolled his eyes, “I wonder where you get this flair for the melodramatic from, David. It is certainly not from my side of the family. Do pour the tea Sheila, before Wash has a apoplectic fit.” 

Wash took a deep breath and looked up at the ceiling as if praying for patience. “I mean it. I’m asking you nicely, father.” 

Doctor Church sat down and sipped the tea that Sheila poured. “You always over-react.”

oOoOoOo

Delta bit at his thumbnail. It was a horrible habit, but he could not seem to stop himself. He had two options as far as he could see. He could go to his father, who would inevitable blow up and do something stupid, making the situation a thousand times worse than it already was. Or he could take his chances with North...who was far more cool-headed. It really wasn’t much of a choice. So he walked up the stairs, and found North reading to Theta. The kid had worked himself up into an anxiety attack again. It happened often enough. He was more high strung than David.

“Nick? Could I talk to you? Please?” Delta wrung his hands together. “It’s about David. Um...Eps called. And he’s worried. Plus I found David’s phone in the couch. Which is probably why he hasn’t called. I guess. Epsilon said that...well he said a lot of things. He wants to come home, and he’s afraid Grandfather won’t let Wash. He’s really manipulative. I know it’s not a very nice thing to say, but I’ve seen how he talks to Uncle Wash and he just ties him all up in knots. And Eps said that Grandfather was talking about Wash’s meds...I just really think we should go get him.”

North listened to Delta’s outburst. “You’re right. We should go get him. Or...at least go talk to him. I’m not sure that Doctor Church will let us speak to David though. York already tried to call him.” North pinched his nose, and gave a sidelong glance at Theta who already looked like he was on the verge of tears again.

“Well, we could just show up. Grandfather wouldn't turn me away.” 

North gave Delta a little smile. “He wouldn't. I suppose you want me to go talk to your father?”

“Please keep him from doing something stupid.” 

North snorted. “Yeah kid. I can’t promise you that, but I’ll try.”

oOoOoOo

Sheila answered the door for them when they knocked. Delta gave her his best smile. “Hi Sheila, I’ve come to see Uncle David and Grandfather.” 

Sheila looked fretful, which was far from her normally calm veneer. “I’m not sure it is a good time, Daniel.”

“What happened,” he asked, stepping past her and inside of the house. 

“David had a seizure. A bad one. It upset poor Edward so badly. He’s not had one since Edward came to life with him, I don't think. He’s resting though.” 

“Can you see if he wants to see us at least?” Delta asked. “Please.” 

“Your grandfather won’t like it.” 

Delta rolled his eyes. “There aren’t many things that grandfather likes. You have to admit he would be better off resting at home. This place upsets him.” 

“I don’t know...” 

“I could call my mom then. I’m sure she will have words to say about it and be happy to come over.” 

“Daniel...I’m not sure...” York began.

“I’ve got this, Dad. Please.” He pulled out his own phone from his pocket and dialed his mother’s number. “Hi mom. Yeah...I’m good. Well kinda. There is a thing. I guess.” He canted his head to the side, listening and making everyone in the room frown, but especially Sheila. “Uncle David’s at grandfather's. Yeah. He had a seizure.” Delta bit his lip and pulled the phone away from his ear, wincing as she yelled on the other end. “Fine. We’ll wait right here.” 

Sheila sighed. “Why don’t I show you to the livingroom while we wait for Miss Elizabeth.” 

“You know...calling her miss is never going to gain any points with her,” York said. 

“I helped change Miss Elizabeth’s diapers. I’m not scared of her like everyone else,” Sheila said. “Doesn’t mean I like her temper though,” she grumbled as she showed them to the room, and they waited. “I’m sure the Doctor is going to be real happy. Thank you.”

oOoOoOo

They didn’t have to wait long. Carolina didn’t bother to knock as she stormed in with Church, Tex, and Four Seven Niner trailing behind. “Where is he?” She growled. 

Sheila pointed up the stairs, and the rest of them watched as Carolina ran up the stairs. The yelling that followed was loud enough to make them all flinch. 

“Should we go up?” Four Seven Niner asked, craning her neck to look up at the second floor landing. 

“Only if you want to take your life in your hands,” Tex said. “Just give them a second.” She winced when the yelling grew louder. “I think she caught him in his office. I’m sure he will come down and yell at us all in a bit.” 

“Well, that’s comforting,” she said. 

“You have no idea what kind of family you’ve married yourself into, do you Stacy? Seriously?” Church laughed. “Dad is such an ass. Fuck. If David had a seizure he should be in the fucking hospital, not in this musty old place.” 

“I take exception to that. Phyllis and I keep this place spotless,” Sheila said and crossed her arms over her chest.

“Someone get up here,” Caroline yelled. “I need someone to help me get Wash down the stairs. We are going to the hospital.” She came out of Wash’s room, carrying Epsilon who was crying hysterically. 

“I don’t want to lose dad too! I’ve already lost mom. I don’t wanna live here.”

“You aren’t buddy,” Caroline murmured and passed him over to York.

“Hi bud. It’s gonna be okay.” York hugged the child tightly, and took him out to the jeep before North went upstairs to help get Wash down. 

“Stop this immediately,” Doctor Church snapped. “Put him back he’d under my care.” 

“Last time he was under your care, father he ended up being committed for a week. No way in hell. I swear to god if you don’t stop this none of us are ever coming back here. It is utterly ridiculous. We are your children. Not possessions and you can’t fucking try to control us like this.” 

The man stiffened. He didn’t say another word as they walked out the door. 

Church sighed, “Come on, let’s get their stuff, and the stupid cats. God why do I always get the dirty jobs?”

Tex thwarted him upside the head, “Shut up and come on.”

oOoOoOo

Wash woke up to pale blue walls, and an iv coming out of one arm. He hurt all over, but it mostly centered on his arm...that was in a sling and cast. “What happened,” he croaked. His gaze fastening on North, who was sitting beside his bed.

“You had a seizure,” North said after a pause. “We’ve been here for a couple of hours. You were pretty out of it when we brought you in.” He leaned over to caress Wash’s cheek. “We were so worried, and...I’m just...I’m so sorry Wash. York and I...we didn’t think. We’re sorry, and if you want to bring fifty cats home, it would be more than worth it if you will forgive us and come home.” 

Wash rubbed his eyes with his uninjured arm. “We need to talk. There is a...there is a lot I haven’t told you, and it’s just been building. I shouldn't have just walked out. I just wasn’t thinking correctly, and I didn’t want them to die.” 

“I know sweetheart, and it just...it wasn’t fair of us to do what we did.” 

“You don’t take me serious,” Wash whispered. He closed his eyes tightly. 

“We do. We really do. I don’t think any of us have been communicating very well. We---we need to work on that, but I want to try. I think you are worth it. We are.” 

Wash worried at his lip. He looked at the ceiling seemingly unable to meet North’s gaze. “Are you sure? You didn’t seem to care before, and you didn’t even notice when I left.”

“Yes we did. Finn called everywhere. He called your dad and he wouldn't let him talk to you.” North shifted in his chair, leaning closer he captured Wash’s uninjured hand. “We noticed, and we missed you, and we were so worried.” He reached into the pocket of his hoodie with his free hand and pulled out Wash’s cell phone. 

Wash took it when North let go of his hand. There were a good twenty voicemails. “Oh...” 

“Oh, indeed. We were really worried. We didn’t know what happened to you. And we kinda know how your dad is with you.”

“Kinda...right. Can we---can we not talk about that now?” Wash looked down, his eyes becoming watery. “Please? We can talk about it later.” 

“Okay. I will hold you to that. I think...I think you need to give Epsilon an explanation too. He heard a lot of what your dad said to you. Kid’s confused, Wash. Really confused, and scared.”

Tears dribbled down Wash’s cheeks. “I really fucked up, right?” 

“We all fucked up. All of us. We just have to try to pick up the pieces again, and talk to each other. I think we all have a problem with that.” 

“Yeah. I guess.” 

“Wash.” 

“Your right. I’ll tell you guys everything when I get out of here. I promise.”

North pressed a kiss against Wash’s cheek. “I will hold you to that.” As he leaned back the door swung open revealing York with the three kids with them. Epsilon ran over and clamoured up on the bed, hugging his dad tightly.

“Hey squirt.” 

“I thought you were dying, Dad. Don’t do that again. Grandfather got all weird, and he wouldn't let me call 911. I don't want to live there. He scared me.” Epsilon hid his face against Wash’s shoulder. Wash brought his good arm up, hugging Epsilon to him as best as he could. 

“I’m fine. I’m here. We don’t have to go back. I promise. We can go back home.” 

“The cats are already there,” Epsilon said when he calmed down enough to stop crying. “Most of them. Sheila kept Lopez, and Uncle Leo brought Beta and Alpha home with him.” Epsilon smiled. “The others are at home though. We dropped them off before we came here to see you.” 

“Thank you,” he gave them all a wobbly smile.

oOoOoOo

They kept Washington overnight for observation, and he had an appointment to go to in a week for them to reassess his arm. He was more than ready to go home by the time he was wheeled out in the wheelchair to North’s jeep. He slept most of the way home, and didn’t stir when North carried him inside. He slept two days straight, and tried not to fret about his job when he was awake the following day. Things had changed since the seizure. It meant he couldn’t drive until he could prove the new medicine they put him on was working. It was fine. He didn’t feel safe enough to at the moment anyways. The whole incident had shaken him up badly in fact. 

It was hard to call work and explain part of what happened, but they agreed to put him on medical leave once he got the paperwork in. North was picking all of that up for him, and at the moment he was tucked into their bed resting. 

“How are you feeling,” York asked as he walked into the room with a tray in hand. 

“Like I was ran over by a car.” 

York’s lips twitched up into an amused smile. “You kinda look like it.” 

“Wow, thanks, I love you too,” Wash grumbled. 

York waited until Wash was propped up against the pillows before settling the tray across his lap. “I do love you, but you do look. Fuck, Wash you look pretty bad.” He reached out touching his cheek. He was so pale his freckles stood out more than usual, and the circled under his eyes were so dark they looked like bruises. There was, in fact a nasty bruise peeking out of his hairline where he had hit his head when he had his seizure. There were bruises other places too. All over his back and arms. “I’m sorry. I’m just worried.” 

“Just worried?” Wash asked. He picked up the glass of orange juice and sipped it. 

“Scared. Terrified. I didn’t think I was going to see you again,” York said softly. “Please don’t just...don't run off like that again.” 

“Don’t be an ass and i won’t.” 

York raised his hands. “I’m sorry. I deserved that.” 

“You did.” Wash shrugged. “We need to talk. All three of us. I think North is right. We need some ground rules. We need to actually talk to one another.” 

“And you need to get well. Don’t rush yourself. You know if you can’t go back to work...well you can’t. We’ll take care of things money-wise. We don’t want you to worry. We just want you to get better, and to just try to fix what’s broken.” 

“I...yeah. You’re right. We all handled this badly, and I’ve---there is a lot I haven’t told you. I will though when North gets here. I don’t think I could tell it twice.” Wash looked down at his lap. “I know I couldn’t. It just---it fucked me up. Well, fucked me up more. My father did a good job of it in the first place. You’ve met him. He’s not exactly the most sensitive creature.” 

“He’s an ass,” York said. 

“Yeah...that too.” Wash gave him a weak smile, turning his attention to the food on the tray. He ate the oatmeal slowly, his face twisted up into a grimace. “I hate this stuff.” 

“It’s filling though.” 

“That is one word for it.” Wash cleaned up the plate and set it to the side. 

York watched him with concern, and too much pity in his eyes for Washington to be comfortable with it. “I’m sorry.” 

“Stop saying that. Please. Show me. Words mean so little. Show me, York. Show me you are going to be better.” 

“I could say the same from you. No more running off. No more hiding things. You have to tell us when something is bothering you. I can’t take this happening again, it tore me to shreds, Wash.” 

“Me too,” Wash mumbled. “I think maybe we should see a counselor. And look into making you and North Epsilon’s legal guardian as well. I’m scared that my father will try to take him away. I didn’t realize he was so...so...neurotic about it. I forgot how controlling he is I guess.” He wiped at his face. Cause he wasn’t crying again. Of course not.

“If you think that is best. I will do anything to make this work. Anything. We were all miserable without you.” 

“I was miserable too.” Wash sighed. “He wanted me to date Maine. He wanted to switch Epsilon’s school...and he wanted me to go back to college. I just can’t. I can’t.” 

“Shhhhh...it’s okay, baby.”

“It’s not. He t-threatened to commit me.” 

York stiffened, and moved to sit beside Wash on the bed, wrapping his arms around him tightly. “Why would he do that?” 

“I had a breakdown. When I was in college. There was this guy. Felix Nguyen. I dated him during college. We met my freshman year and It wasn’t a healthy relationship. Fuck far from healthy. He was just using me to get at my father’s money. He was emotionally abusive, then physically. And the whole time he was dating someone else, and they...they kidnapped me. My father paid them off, c-covered it up and I just kinda...I snapped. I---I had a seizure. A lot of seizures. I don't know..after that it was a blurr. I was there a couple months. Then when I got out I lived with Elizabeth until I could get my own apartment. She helped me get the job at the animal clinic. I’m just broken, York. I’ve learned to hide it, but I’m not right.” He shrank in on himself. 

“You aren't broken. You were just hurt. He shouldn’t have left you when you needed you most. We won’t.”

oOoOoOo

Wash had eventually fallen asleep after talking to York, and woke up to Epsilon jumping up onto the bed. 

“Dad! You are awake!”

“I am now,” Wash couldn’t help but smiled. 

North came in, with a tray, and set it on Wash’s lap. “Epsilon helped me make you peanut butter and jelly sandwiches.” A trail of cats followed them into the room, Tucker yowling as he jumped up onto the bed, and circled three times before settling at Wash’s feet.

“How are you feeling? Aunt Elizabeth called and wanted to know if you were feeling better. She wants to talk to you. Are you better? Are you okay?” 

“I’m fine,” Wash said. “You look happy.” 

“I’m just glad we are home. And The cats are here. Did you know Caboose will play fetch? And Simmons will walk on a leash? York and I took him for a walk. It’s was so weird. Like walking a dog.”

“Simmons...and and Tucker aren’t boys,” North said. “We’ve talked about this.” 

“But they have boys names.” Epsilon said. 

“Yeah...they aren’t. I think we might be having more cats....actually.” 

“Oh...” Wash squeaked. “I just assumed.” 

“So did we. It’s fine. Once they have the kittens they have an appointment to see the vet. I’ve already set it up, so you don’t have to worry about it. And soon there will be kittens for you to cuddle.” 

Wash slowly smiled at that, and smiled bigger when Theta came into the room carrying Caboose with him. 

“WASH!” 

“Hi Theta.” 

Theta crawled up onto the bed with them. “Glad your home. We all missed you. Did dad tell you we are having kittens!” 

“North told me,” Wash said.’

“He wouldn’t tell me why Caboose couldn’t have any though. It’s not very fair. They would be so cute and fluffy.” 

“Keep asking him, squirt.” Wash smirked up at North, and laughed. 

Caboose just purred, soaking up the pets. He had finally found his human and couldn't be happier with the world. 

Wash wished he could only feel half that content. 

North smiled down at them. “It’s pretty cute, isn’t it?” 

“The cutest,” Wash agreed and slowly ate the sandwiches though had brought him. 

“Theta, Eps, go to the kitchen, Finn has lunch on the table. And leave Caboose, Theta. He can’t eat at the table with you.” 

Theta whined for a moment. “But daaaad.” 

“No sweety. Wash your hands. And you too, Eps. Go one now,” North said. He herded them to the door and shut it behind them. 

Wash watched him, shrinking down. “York told you?”

“He did.” 

“So...so...you are leaving then?” 

North gave him a horrified look. “What? No. No! I’m not leaving you. I don’t understand how anyone could do that to their own flesh and blood, certainly, but I wouldn't leave you for that. Not when you need me the most.” He sat down beside Washington. “I love you. Okay. I really love you and we will do everything that we can to hold this together. I did make a couple calls to some lawyers, and a couple therapists that Emily knows. I agree, it would help for all three of us to talk to a therapist together, and I think it might be better if we talked to a lawyer about our options where you and Epsilon are concerned.” 

“So practical,” Wash murmured.

“One of us has to be, love.”


End file.
